The present invention relates generally to a commode chair. More particularly, the invention is directed to a commode chair which is comfortable for the user and which may be used by hospital patients, disabled persons and invalids. Still more particularly, the invention is directed to a commode chair of substantially unitary construction which is made of light weight plastic, is stain resistant and readily cleanable.
The special needs of infirm or handicapped persons for comfortable and convenient toilet seating facilities have been known for a long time. However, many existing commode chairs are not comfortable for the long term user, are unsightly, and are constructed of materials and in designs which make them difficult to clean and maintain in sanitary condition. Commode chairs heretofore known are exemplified by the commode described in Bard, U.S. Pat. No. 276,931 which comprises a metal frame with a conventional toilet seat supported therein and a bucket disposed beneath the toilet seat. A portable commode chair designed to provide some degree of comfort and to be less conspicuous is described in Honeywell, U.S. Pat. No. 577,136 and Gozdziewski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,051. However, these commode chairs and others heretofore known do not provide the degree of comfort desired or the ability to readily maintain them in a sanitary condition. Furthermore, many of the known commode chairs do not have the capability of being useable both in conjunction with conventional toilet facilities and as bedside commodes as well.
In addition to the foregoing, existing commode chairs are not comfortable for the long term user because most body weight is typically supported under the ischial tuberosities when seated. On a toilet seat, the majority of weight is supported by only a narrow portion of the thighs, which exerts high pressures that may restrict blood flow. When seated for an extended time period, such a condition may cause extreme discomfort and possibly even physical damage. The risk of injury is increased further with toilet seats wherein the buttocks protrude through the central opening below the seat level causing even greater rearward angling of the thighs thereby transferring weight to the thighs and presenting a further potential risk of concentrating the load at a single area at the patient's legs in the front of the seat, which can reduce or cutoff blood circulation.
Many commode chairs previously known have been also designed with side arms or support rails which swing away from the seat or drop downwardly. In such devices, the arms have proven unstable and may cause the user to feel insecure due to excessive wobble in arm components. Such instability is quite undesirable because of the user's need for firm and reliable support. Thus, any instability or insecurity is not only dangerous to, but also produces considerable discomfort for, the invalid, infirm or handicapped person who must use the device.
An additional shortcoming of many existing chairs is that waste products may sometimes be left in the waste collecting bucket for extended periods. As a result, odors escape from the bucket creating an unpleasant environment and considerable discomfort for the user as well as others in the area.
Ease of use of the commode chair is also important. The chair design should enable the user to be easily seated on the commode and to get up from it. Thus, the armrests which are used for support during these actions should be designed to accommodate the user's needs in this regard as well.